


[Podfic] Staring at Emotion

by kalakirya



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of nerdwegian's story</p><p>
  <i>"You got drugged," Jemma says with a slight apologetic wince. One of her hands smooths Skye's hair back from her forehead, and it feels really nice.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Staring at Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Staring At Emotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112330) by [nerdwegian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian). 



**Title:** Staring at Emotion

 **Rating:** PG-13/Teen

 **Warnings:** aftermath of non-consenual drug use

 **Length:** 9:51

[download as an mp3 (9MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015040701.zip)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/staring%20at%20emotion%20-%20written%20by%20nerdwegian.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
